


Always keep fighting

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Married Destiel, Retirement, set in the furture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 18:  always keep fighting and originally posted on September 24, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Set about 30 years in the future, Castiel tries to get his husband Dean to cut back on the hunting.





	Always keep fighting

“The doctor told you to rest,” Cas says helping Dean into his favorite spot on the couch in front of the TV.

“I’m 65 not 90,” Dean says. “I don’t need a rest.”

“Dean, you are 68 and just got out of the hospital. At least sit down for 5 minutes.”

“Fine, but only because you asked. Not because I need it.” Despite his arguments Dean takes his spot on the couch. Cas turns the TV to some nostalgic program about life in the 2020s and Dean is asleep within 10 minutes.

Dean awakes sometime later to find himself alone. He hefts himself to his feet and goes to find Cas. It’s not hard to find him given the size of the small, ranch style house that Dean and Cas had purchased a few years ago when problems with Dean’s knees had made it difficult to go up and down the stairs in the bunker.

Castiel is in the kitchen aggressively chopping vegetables.

“So, what did that potato say to you to get such rough treatment?” Dean says with a laugh.

Castiel tenses at the sound of his husband’s voice. Castiel doesn’t turn to face Dean but as the elder Winchester approaches he can see that Castiel’s eyes are red and puffy.

“Are you ok?” Dean asks.

“I’m fine. I’m just making dinner.” Castiel continues to chop vegetables, trying to avoid Dean’s gaze.

“You’re not fine,” Dean argues. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m not the one who just had a heart attack and still wants to run around chasing ghosts,” Castiel says angrily.

“Cas, don’t worry,” Dean tries to reassure his husband. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Castiel argues. “We’ve been married over 20 years and if you take care of yourself we may be together another 20 but you seem determined to leave me.” Castiel’s voice breaks a little. “I don’t know what I’ll do when you die. You will go to heaven but my relationship with my brother’s is volatile. I don’t know if I’ll be allowed to join you.”

“Oh, Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean says pulling Cas into a comforting embrace. “I don’t want you to worry but I can’t just quit. I have to keep fighting for everyone we’ve lost and for the baby hunters out there. They are reckless and have no idea what they’re doing. I can’t just abandon them.”

“You don’t have to always be charging headfirst into every case. You could step back and teach the young hunters. Pass on your knowledge and make sure they don’t make the same mistakes you and Sam have made. You can keep fighting without putting yourself in so much danger and still help people.”

“I love you and I don’t want to leave you,” Dean says. “So, I’ll try but it might be tough. I’ve been hunting since I was a kid. It’ll be hard to give it up but I’ll try for you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel says placing a kiss to his husband’s lips.


End file.
